1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a driving method for the display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional flat panel display (for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), when data is input to the data lines, in order to allow those pixels farther away from the source driver to achieve a proper voltage level for displaying data, the driving voltage output by the source driver should have an adequate driving capability. If the driving capability is inadequate, because the driving voltage attenuates on the date lines before it reaches the pixels farther away from the source driver, the gray level actually displayed by each pixel is different from the input data.
In addition, because the pixels on a same data line would have different voltage levels to meet the demand of displayed image, the load on the data line is repeatedly charged/discharged. Such charging/discharging operations also increase the power consumption of the source driver.
Therefore, how to reduce the power consumption of the source driver should be considered in product design.